


Wait, You Love Me Too?

by MsVampirequeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVampirequeen/pseuds/MsVampirequeen
Summary: Nico and Nolan finally admit their feelings for each other.





	Wait, You Love Me Too?

Even though he was with four of his teammates, Nico still felt alone. It was New Year’s Eve and Taylor was having a small party in his apartment. The short guest list obviously included Nico and Jesper, but it also included Will, who Jesper had recently started seeing, and Kyle, who Taylor had gotten back together with after Adam was traded. 

There were ten minutes to go until midnight and Nico was dreading it. He didn’t want to be the only person in the apartment who wasn’t going to be ringing in the new year with a kiss. 

The TV was showing the festivities in Times Square, but no one was watching it except for Nico, who was sitting in Taylor’s recliner. Taylor was busy getting food and Kyle was sitting on the couch. Will and Jesper were taking a nap in Taylor’s bed and hadn’t been seen in two hours.

“Hey Nico, do you want something to drink?” Taylor asked as he hurried over to the cooler.

“No thanks.”

“Ok. Hey, Palmie, do you want anything?” Taylor shouted to Kyle.

“I’m good, babe!” came the reply as Nico rolled his eyes.

Taylor and Kyle made an adorable couple, but the nicknames got annoying very quickly.

“Get a room, you two,” Nico shouted with a smile.

“Shut up!” Taylor retorted as he walked over to Kyle and gave him a kiss. 

“How much longer?” Taylor asked. 

“Five minutes,” Nico replied.

“Why don’t you go wake up Jesper and Will?” Kyle suggested to Nico.

“Me? Why can’t you do it? You know how cranky Jesper gets when he’s woken up,” Nico protested.

“Well, you’re closer,” Kyle retorted.

Before Nico could reply, an alarm went off in Taylor’s room. Several seconds later, the alarm stopped and movement could be heard from the room.

“Hurry up, Sleeping Beauty. We’re going to miss it if you don’t move faster,” Will said groggily from the doorway.

“Stop rushing me,” Jesper muttered as they entered the living room.

“I’m not rushing you, I don’t want to miss the countdown,” Will retorted.

“Good evening, lovebirds,” Taylor said mockingly as he went to sit down on the couch.

“Did we miss it?” Will asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Not yet,” Nico replied as Jesper sat down on Will’s lap.

“Palms! Get your fine ass in here before you miss it!” Taylor shouted.

“I’m coming, Hallsy,” Kyle replied as he left the kitchen and sat down next to his boyfriend.

Nico sighed as Taylor put his arm around Kyle right before the countdown started.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,” the five hockey players counted down as Nico’s dread increased.

“Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!” they shouted as the clock hit midnight.

Taylor and Kyle’s kiss was quick, but sweet, and Will and Jesper’s was longer and more passionate in a way that made Nico burn with jealousy. Why didn’t he have someone that he could ring in the new year with?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone vibrating. He checked it, fully expecting the text to be from his family. A smile crossed his face when he saw that it was from Nolan.

The text said, _Happy New Year! ___

____

A few seconds later, he received another text from Nolan that simply contained two emojis: a kiss and a heart. Nico’s heart pounded as he typed out the words, _Same to you _, followed by a different kiss emoji and a heart.__

____

____

____

Less than a minute later, he received a text from Nolan saying, _I miss you so much. ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Nico replied with, _I miss you too. When will I see you again? ___

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

Nolan quickly replied, _The 13th, when we play each other _.__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_Will you arrive that morning, or on the 12th? _Nico texted back.__

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_I don’t know. Why? ___

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_If you’re arriving on the 12th, would you like to have dinner with me? _Nico asked.__

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Sure. I’ll let you know what the travel plans are _, Nolan texted back.__

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Great. I can’t wait! _Nico replied.__

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Same here. I’m going to go to bed soon. Goodnight! ___

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Goodnight _, Nico typed out before he added a heart emoji.__

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

His smile widened as he got a text back that consisted of not one, but two hearts. He may not have gotten a midnight kiss, but it didn’t matter anymore.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun piece to write. Will's "sleeping beauty" comment to Jesper was partial inspiration for my Sleeping Beauty story.
> 
> EDIT: I might add a 2nd part about the date, but this story isn't as important as the Sleeping Beauty one.


End file.
